


At random times

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [168]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is a lot of bumping into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At random times

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles. Hahahaha

Phil was in the grocery store. He only needed tomato sauce if he ever wanted his dinner cooked. He could just order take-out, but this was one of those rare occasions that he actually had time and energy to cook for himself. So, yes. He was in the grocery store.

He was perusing the different brands of tomato sauce available - and honestly, why was there a need for so many variations of tomato sauce? - when a sudden pain to his leg made him yelp.

"Oh God. I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there." A man carrying a basket filled with a six-pack and some chips said. By the way he shifted the basket from one hand to another after pocketing his phone suggested that the basket was what hit Phil.

"It’s no problem." Phil said with a dismissive wave.

"Sorry again." The man said, ducking his head and moving to get around Phil.

Phil nodded and his attention went back to the tomato sauces. 

He ended up going with the one labeled ‘Classic’ on it.

—-

The next morning, Phil woke up early. 

And since he was early, he decided he could take a detour and grab a cup of coffee and a bagel before going to work. After all, it was just a little past 630. It’s impossible for there to be that much people in coffee shops at this hour.

Phil gave out a satisfied sigh as he made his way down the street - New York was beautiful when it wasn’t chaotic, which is to say not often. He took out his phone to check his emails and continued on his way. 

He was frowning at a notification from the HR department about another case of missing supplies - why was HR even the ones sending out the notification, wasn’t that a different department entirely? - when something hit him - or more specifically, some _one_.

The man had caught Phil’s hand preventing him from falling down on his ass, which Phil was grateful for. His suits had no place sitting on the pavement.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. 

and, huh. It was the same blue eyes from the night before.

"Yes. Thank you." 

"Aren’t you-" The man smirked.

"The guy from the grocery store, yes."

"Well, listen. I’m sorry again, for last night… and for today. I wasn’t looking where I was going." The man scratched the back of his head, displaying a gorgeous muscled arm.

Phil tried not to stare.

"It’s alright. I was equally at fault. I shouldn’t have been looking at my phone while walking." He said instead.

"Okay. Cool. So, we’re good?" The man grinned.

Phil simply smiled and nodded before he was on his way, his phone tucked in his pocket.

—-

It was one of those Monday nights that just begged to be forgotten. 

Luckily, Nick, May, and Maria felt the same. They were all seated in a booth talking among themselves - complaining, more like it. Fury raised his empty bottle and so did the two ladies. They were in their fifth round but none were showing any signs of tipsy-ness. 

"Your turn again, Phil." Maria said, shoving his shoulder lightly.

Phil rolled his eyes and slid out of the booth to get to the bar. He ordered another round for him and his friends and was just about to go back to the booth when he bumped into someone. Luckily, the beers didn’t suffer.

Phil heard a chuckle and was just about to tell whoever bumped into him to kindly fuck off, when he saw who it was.

"We’ve got to stop bumping into each other like this." The man from the grocery store, and this morning and now here at the bar said. 

Phil’s mood alleviated all too suddenly and he grinned back at the man. “You’re telling me.”

The man laughed. “I’m Clint, by the way.”

"Phil." He wanted to shake the man’s hand but his hands were full of beers at the moment so he settled for just raising his hand to show Clint that he’s got his hands full. 

Clint grinned even harder, if that was possible. “Rough day at work?”

Phil rolled his eyes. “You’ve got no idea.”

"Then you should probably tell me about it." Clint smirked at him, clearly invitational.

Phil craned his head around Clint, only to see his friends staring at him with leers. They all gave him a thumbs up and he shook his head fondly at them. He turned back to Clint with a smile. “Sure. Just let me get these to my friends and I’ll join you.” 

"Cool. I’ll save you a seat." Phil tried not to show how he was utterly charmed by Clint, but he guessed that the smile on his face gave him away.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/109013274456/i-got-distracted-by-texts-from-cas-i-tried)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At Random Times [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803405) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)




End file.
